Oh lawd he comin
by Sirahi Black-Briar
Summary: Elsa's had a long day at work, so she goes to get a drink like any normal person would. She's having a blast drinking on her own (not really) until a cute strawberry blonde falls kinda right into her arms, woa cutie but hahaa she's underage. Let's see how this pans out. Elsanna, don't like, don't read, or do I'm literally not the boss of you. Mild language ,NO underage sexytimes.
1. tear you apart

"Ugh, why do I always fall for that 'oh Elsa I'm going through things can you cover my shiiiift'." I reenact my whiney brother's recent antics while lugging my way down the street. Yea he was my big brother but he never really…big brothered. Always half-assing things, dumping his responsibilities and problems onto others. I always have to cover for him, get him out of trouble and its becoming a real hassle. He had to mature one day. Hopefully one day soon. That'd be nice.

I needed to relax, I needed a drink. A strong one. Thing is…I don't exactly live around my job. Meaning I don't _really_ know the area. Meaning I should probably just go home...But I _really _needed a drink. So basically I just walked into the first bar I saw. Probably a bad idea when you know you're gonna get drunk off you're ass but what are ya gonna do.

Walking in I'm immediately overwhelmed. From the outside this place seemed like a small, simplistic dive bar but this place was huge, the lights were dimmed red and purple, there were a whole bunch of trinkets and junk hanging, nailed to the wall and propped up all around the place. I was pretty impressed after the initial shock. Two pool tables, swinging doors, cute girls that don't look like they're strung out on crack cocaine the whole shabang. I quickly covered my mouth with a hand as I laughed at the thought, imagining the stereotypical hooker, saggy tits on a stick. Eek someone walked pass and saw me laughing, that was a little embarrassing. Time for that drink now.

I stride confidently to the bar, very modern looking, very sleek and spray painted chrome. It had those weird stools that caress your ass so that was nice. In my peripheral vision, I see a few guys walking towards me. Only to completely stop in their tracks and promptly turn back around when I look over at them. That happens a lot. Sometimes I despise my resting bitch face, always scaring away potential friends. But at times like these where all I want to do is sit, drink, and relax it's a blessing.

Sitting in a stool farthest away from…people, I order a shot of whiskey and down it in a few seconds. Impressive even for me. I gesture for the bar maid to bring another. She smiles and struts back over and leans over the bar.

"I know that look." She says in a sultry voice "should I just keep 'em coming?"

"Do what you want I won't complain" I smirked, looking up to see her already pouring another drink. She lingered there for awhile and I gave her a polite smile before putting my head back down and pulling out my phone. I know what she wanted, I'm not in the mood for a flirt.

After about 4 drinks I was already a little tipsy. Good thing I didn't drive here because I still didn't feel like I drank enough. Although I wish I would've driven because work is a long way from home and I don't know if I feel like-

"wooo!" I heard a short scream and all of a sudden someone hopped onto the stool next to me. Like legitimately hopped and almost fell, and thanks to my stupid reflexes I reached out to catch them…her….her waist….and I was kind of on top of her…and she's pretty damn cute…. Ugh dammit all. I looked into her eyes. Big mistake. A gorgeous swirl of blue and green. That color has a name. But I can't thing of it, I cant think of anything. Her heart shaped face, the cute splatter of freckles her soft features, strawberry blonde hair. My heart is pounding and I can't help but smile she's so adorable. I want to stay like this, get lost in her eyes forever. And then after about what felt like forever, it got awkward.

"Haha" I chuckle awkwardly "S-sorry about that I'll just uh…let go now" I tried letting her go, as I said, but she was making no move to get up herself.

"Don't bother" She says dazed. And then she smiles a beautiful smile "I'm liking the view from down here"

**Haha woa look at me actually finally posting this story. It's only a test run but Y'know, I'm just gonna keep adding onto it as like, a test for all of the things I want to write. But it'll be like, apart of the story not just random prompts. Please uhm review cause like idk what Im even doing I just feel like I wanna write craps so I do.**


	2. Kill you dead

_She likes the view? What view? Me? _

"Yea silly, you," the redhead chuckled "you're kinda allthat's in my line of vision"

_Shit I said that out loud?_

"Yes, yes you did and you just did it again" she laughed.

How dare she laugh at me. That was embarrassing, not to mention agitating. But…I couldn't bring myself to actually get angry because it was a really cute laugh, it made my heart flutter. All of a sudden I could feel my face growing hot.

And that was my cue. Awkward -weird-holdy-waisty stance time was over. I hurriedly pulled myself upwards bringing her with me, making sure she was on her feet so I wouldn't have to worry about her falling again because she still wasn't making any moves to stand on her own and I think it was due to the fact that she was drunk as all hell. And she barely looked 19.

Although, she would have to be 21 to even be in this bar so maybe she's older than she looks? I help her onto the stool next to me because it seemed that's where she was headed. If her jumping onto it and almost falling to the floor was anything to go by that is. She shuffled and scooted around for awhile trying to get settled. Well as settled as you could get in a barstool.

"Comfortable?" I ask giving her an amused smile

"Just about" she gives me a drunken smile.

I've barely been in her presence for 6 minutes and I'm completely smitten, this is bad.

"Can I, buy you a drink?" I smile. Her eyes light up and she sits up straight

"Would you? Sure I could go for another!"

After about 3 more drinks for me and what I believe was 4 for her, we were equally drunk off our asses.

"soooooo" I slurred "where ya from?"

She makes a face as she finishes her drink and smacks the glass down onto the bar earning a scowl from the bar maid "Not here" she scoffs "you?"

I laugh "welp I was born here in Arendelle. Not right here of course I don't live in this specific area I just work around here"

"Ooo where do you work?" She asks intrigued. I winced

" Eh I don't like to talk about it its really…dumb"

She hummed and stared off into the distance. I got a little concerned when she wasn't speaking for awhile. Then suddenly she snapped "You're a stripper!"

"…." I stared dumbly before slurring " y e s, yes I am I work the poles day and night and throw dildos at people until they either pay me or leave and that's my job". she stares "really?" she asks skeptically

"yes really" I respond casually trying to be as serious as possible. That didn't work out I laughed 3 seconds after saying it and she laughs with me and we sat there laughing over virtually nothing for a whole minute because the joke had stopped being funny the second we started laughing. I wasn't complaining, it was the most ive laughed with someone in years, besides I could listen to her laugh forever It'd be heaven. But she'd probably exhaust herself and die after about 3 days of laughing so maybe not. But a girl can dream-

"Hellooo" I snapped out of my thoughts to see her waving a hand in my face "you still alive in there?" she gave me a sincere smile

"oh uh, yea I'm alive alright" I chuckle  
"I asked if you wanted to get out of here"

Oh. " Of course" I didn't even have to think about it "Where did you wanna go?"

"That's a surprise" She smiles slyly.

I squint at her suspiciously " Am I supposed to just trust that you won't take me to a junkyard and kill me dead?"

She cocks her head and little looking up, as if she were deep in thought. Then she just nods "Yes, yes you are."

"Valid argument" I play along "Go home with a girl you meet whose name you dont know in a bar in an area of town you don't know, I'm sure I'll be A-okay" I say casually

"Hey who said we were going to my house?" She says in a posh voice straightening her back " I'm not that kind of girl" she turns up her nose at me pretending to be well, posh. I give her a look and she drops the act, looking at me shyly before adding "I'm Anna, and I…don't really plan on killing you dead"

Smiling at her I thrust my hand forward, "I'm Elsa, and I know"

**So, I tried to make this chapter a little longer, Hopefully I made it long enough. I'm literally a sarcastic, dirty minded bastard and people don't really like that in my other writings so im trying to minimize lol. Anywho please review I could use some constructive criticism, or just criticism im literally open to any and everything. Thanks for reading lol. **


End file.
